The proposed project is part of a clinical collaborated group studing the use of various chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of advanced (metastasic) prostatic carcinoma. Various drugs and protocols are utilized in this cooperative group. At the present time, all protocols are designed for the treatment of metastasic (Stage D) prostatic carcinoma. The following drugs have been studied; 5-Fluorouracil, Procarbazine, Cyclophosphamide, Diethylstilbestrol, and Estracyt. To date, no significant chemotherapeutic agents have been found for this disease.